


I should've known you'd hurt me

by alongenglandseastcoastline



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know what tf this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongenglandseastcoastline/pseuds/alongenglandseastcoastline
Summary: Aten is torn between his role of pharaoh and Quetzalcoatl's spouse.
Relationships: Aten/Quetzalcoatl (Nicholas Flamel)
Kudos: 4





	I should've known you'd hurt me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatshepslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatshepslut/gifts), [quetzalaten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/gifts).



> Yeah. Surprise! I wrote a fanfic for a couple I don't know anything about! (#ladywithaguidedog.jpeg). But someone was having a bad day so the lovely @quetzalaten helped me write this or rather provided 99% of the information I needed. This is all his headcanon, more on that under the fic. Enjoy!

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Aten knew they were about to have an unpleasant conversation with their husband. “I didn’t think you would actually go through with it”, Quetzalcoatl said quietly, turning away from the doors he had just closed. Akhenaten was standing at the windows overlooking the city, facing away from their husband. Quetzalcoatl found it strange to look at his partner like this, wearing their full ceremonial dress including the blue crown that marked their status as ruler of Egypt. They looked like a pharaoh, not like his spouse. Quetzalcoatl of course understood that a meeting of the council was an occasion that required a certain dress and behaviour but he still despised the impractical and unfamiliar garments his partner wore. Especially given what had just happened moments before. “What do you mean?”, the ruler of Egypt finally said after a moment of silence. “I have made a decision, and I will stick to it.” “Did you even listen to what I told you yesterday? The Nile is unpredictable. You can’t just decide you will change its path just because it fits your plan of building-“ “Did you even listen to what I SAID?” Aten finally turned around to face Quetzalcoatl, irritation clear on their face. “We talked about it, over and over- it will benefit us immensely. It is just a loop of the river. By cutting it short we can-“ “What about the fields! Diverting the river will change the entire area that was previously right at the water and will now lay dry! It will change the speed of the river by cutting it short! It will change how-“ “That is not my concern. What I know is that we need a better road in that area. My plan will ensure that. You’re not thinking like a ruler, Quetzalcoatl.” He looked irritated and taken aback, hearing his full name from his spouse. “I am, I’m just thinking beyond the immediate effects your decision will have, which is what you’re doing.” The pharaoh scoffed. “That’s not true. You are letting your personal feeling get in the way.” “And you’re doing the opposite.” Their husband immediately answered loudly, chin raised and anger evident in his deep black eyes. He continued quieter, aware that Aten was getting more irritated by the second. “I just always thought there was more to you than this.” He gestured at the khepresh on Aten’s head. “But apparently, not.”, he finished defeated. Akhenaten tried to explain: “Quetzalcoatl. I thought this through. I considered the options. But I’m always a ruler first.” “But you can’t”- the fact that their husband had interrupted them, again, just as they were about to calmly explain the matter made the blood boil in their veins. While Quetzalcoatl continued to talk, Aten could feel the anger rising in their chest like it had so many times before, rushing through their body and threatening to spill out any second. Their husband kept talking, but Aten couldn’t hear him, just felt the hot flush of rage building up, their cheeks already turning red from anger. Their husband had noticed his partner’s face now and moved towards them, Aten suddenly feeling their personal space invaded, vague memories from a long time ago surfacing. “HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND MY DECISION!” Aten finally snapped. The words rang out through the room. Quetzalcoatl stopped in the middle of his tracks and looked as if Aten had slapped him across the face.   
“I should’ve known it.” He said the words very slowly, body frozen in place, gaze fixed on the rich marble slabs. “I should’ve known you’d hurt me.” He moved away towards the doors. He didn’t know where to go, all he knew was that he couldn’t spend another second in this room. With a drop in their stomach, Aten realised what they had done. “Stop. Please. Quetzalcoatl.” They moved to touch their husband’s shoulder, but he just jerked away as if his partner’s hand had been laced with flames. “Abib. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me I- look I- never meant to hurt you. I’m so so sorry. Please look at me. Please.” All anger had vanished from Aten, only desperation was left. Quetzalcoatl slowly turned around, tears forming in his black eyes. The pharaoh took a deep breath: “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should’ve known you’d be hurt. I’m sorry.” Aten repeated the words over and over again, the rich robes and heavy crown suddenly suffocating them. “It’s not you, I promise. I’m overworked, I’m stressed and I know this isn’t a good excuse. Just an explanation. It will never happen again. I promise. Look at me, please. What can I do to fix it?” Quetzalcoatl raised his eyes slowly, finally meeting Aten’s desperate brown eyes.   
Aten held out their hands, holding their breath and hoping, frantically, their husband would forgive them. Quetzalcoatl finally accepted their hands after a long pause and slowly wrapped his arms around his partner’s familiar body, breathing in their scent while the regal robes seemed to embrace him. Quetzalcoatl buried his face in his partner’s shoulder, happy to finally be close again. “It’s alright. I should’ve known it would upset you.” “No, it’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have screamed at you. Do you accept my apology?” “Of course I do.” Quetzalcoatl answered with a whisper. “We just had a bit of a fight, that happens to couples sometimes.” Aten raised their eyebrows, regret still burning in their chest. “I overstepped a line, and I’m sorry. I should have known it. You are more important than anything in the whole of Egypt.” They carefully raised their hands to their husband’s face and Quetzalcoatl slowly closed his eyes, leaning into his partner’s hand. “Abib.”, Aten whispered quietly and kissed his forehead tenderly. “I love you.” And every syllable was laced with love and regret. “And I love you, Noyollotl.”, his voice indicating forgiveness. When their lips found each other, both of them felt like they could finally breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ab-ib /Ab-ib/ (M), (F) 'whom the heart desired' is kemetic.   
> Noyollotl is "my love" or "my heart" in nahuatl.  
> Aten uses they/them and Quetzalcoatl uses he/him.   
> Thanks again to quetzalaten for sharing his headcanons with me and helping out!


End file.
